<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>TV show by ReyannaGrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494113">TV show</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyannaGrey/pseuds/ReyannaGrey'>ReyannaGrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>silence is the best way to communicate with the family of your significant other [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>My Engineer (TV), รักโครตร้ายสุดท้ายโครตรัก | KinnPorsche The Series, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempt at Humor, Big Brothers, Brotherly Love, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Family, Family Secrets, Future Fic, Gay Disasters, Gay Distasters in the Making, How Do I Tag, Idiots in Love, Little Brothers, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple Crossovers, One Big Happy Family, Post Mpreg, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,929</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29494113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyannaGrey/pseuds/ReyannaGrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Porsche opened his mouth to protest; Kinn seeing it quickly strode towards him and grabbing him by the hips, sat him down on his desk and crashed their lips together, working quickly to open the shirt fully. Porsche moaned loudly and gripped Kinn’s hair, letting the younger man lay him fully onto the desk.</p><p>In the back of his head, he still heard a voice that told him that he should have told Kinn the truth about his and Porsché’s family and what the family gathering meant.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>I did something. And that's all I have to say about it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim/Porsché, Kinn/Porsche, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Tharn Thara Kirigun/Type Thiwat Phawattakun, future King/Ram (My Engineer), future Sarawat/Tine (2gether: The Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>silence is the best way to communicate with the family of your significant other [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>TV show</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Porsche was acting weird, Kinn observed after some time. Sure, he was still vigilant and always prepared to protect him at all cost, although he was no longer his bodyguard but his husband. But some uneasiness made him fidget and look around. He was also pulling the collar of his shirt, even though it was open. Kinn narrowed his eyes and placed the financial report down, rounding the desk and dragging Porsche to him.</p><p>The older man didn’t seem to mind, willingly accepting his new position. With a wave, he dismissed the bodyguards that were standing near the entrance to his office. Aek and Ton went out, but after having some eye conversation with Porsche. Kinn sighed and ran a hand down Porsche’s side, trying not to smirk when the other shuddered.</p><p>“Now tell me. What is in that pretty head that it is not focused on me?” He asked, dragging his lips down Porsche’s throat. “And I know it’s not about security details. You went over them yesterday at least six times. Even Pete thought it was enough.”</p><p>Porsche stiffened but then relaxed and let his head be maneuvered into the position Kinn wanted. Dark eyes focused on a long neck that was now fully in their view. Kinn smirked and harshly tugged Porsche by the hips, so he could be pressed against him as much as possible without taking off their clothes. Moving slightly the dark material and exposing Porsche’s chest more, Kinn trailed down his body and stopped at his chest.</p><p>Looking up he was met with distracted Porsche, who seemed to not pay him any attention. He raised his eyebrows and took a step back, crossing his arms over his chest. After fifteen seconds Porsche noticed what Kinn did and looked at him with surprise written across his face. Kinn huffed and looked at the ceiling ostentatiously. He still shared blood with his brothers and got DNA from the same people. He could be a little dramatic.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Porsche rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, fixing his shirt. “It’s been a long week and Porsché and I will need to leave for a couple of days. I’m trying to think how to organize everything so a war won’t start while we’re away.”</p><p>Kinn quickly moved his eyes to meet Porsche’s. But he was not looking at him; both hands burrowed inside his trousers’ pockets and head hanging low, he looked quite pitiful. Kinn narrowed his eyes and cocked his head to the left.</p><p>“And what makes you think you can?” he asked irritated; Porsche’s head snapped up. “Especially now. We have people planning to take us down on any occasion they can. You, as my partner, my husband, want to leave safety. And drag your brother, my brother’s partner, with you. How many people could use that, do you think?” His anger reached its limit, Kinn thought.</p><p>Porsche was standing a little taller, his eyes red and cheeks puffed. Looking at him, Kinn was once again reminded why so many people feared to ever get close to Kinn when Porsche was his bodyguard. The man screamed danger and power. Licking his lips, he looked at the portrait of his mother and sighed.</p><p>“What is so important that you two need to leave?”</p><p>“Family gathering.”</p><p>That got Kinn’s attention. But the only family Porsche and Porsché had was their uncle, and well, now the Theerapanyakuls, since both brothers were tied to two heirs. That was strange, Kinn couldn’t remember if they ever checked more precisely for Porsche’s family. But he was distracted by the pictures he found.</p><p>“Interesting. Kim and I will join you.”</p><p>Porsche opened his mouth to protest; Kinn seeing it quickly strode towards him and grabbing him by the hips, sat him down on his desk and crashed their lips together, working quickly to open the shirt fully. Porsche moaned loudly and gripped Kinn’s hair, letting the younger man lay him fully onto the desk.</p><p>In the back of his head, he still heard a voice that told him that he should have told Kinn the truth about his and Porsché’s family and what the family gathering meant.</p><p> </p><p>Two weeks later, with two cars loaded with bodyguards, Kinn, Kim, Porsche, and Porsché were driving through the streets of Bangkok. Four men were packed into SUV, not wanting to feel uncomfortable during the ride. Even though Porsche assured them that it will be a quick one.</p><p>Porsché and Kim took backseats and were talking about something… or rather Porsché was talking and Kim was nodding once in a while, staring at Porsche’s little brother with heart eyes. Porsche cringed and returned his gaze to the street. They were slowly entering a region of private properties and closed off mansions.</p><p>Kinn was, with uneasiness, watching the mansions they passed. What had he missed inside Porsche’s files?</p><p>They stopped before the dark gate and Porsche rolled the window down, nodded at the five men inside the small security building. The gate opened and all three cars rolled down the road to the mansion surrounded by large flowerbeds.</p><p>Kinn exchanged glances with Kim and he could swear his little brother thought the same. Who exactly were Porsche and Porsché? They met both of them when they were living in a slightly run-down building, working to pay their uncle’s debts.</p><p>They parked and Porsche killed the engine but did not move. Kinn driven by instinct grabbed his hand. Their eyes met and he could see sparks of happiness inside dark caramel eyes. He was happy, Porsche was happy to be here. Kinn rarely saw him so happy, it was beautiful.</p><p>“They won’t really be judgmental. Maybe beside the fact that you two are brothers and so are we.” Porsché said happily, sticking his head between the front seats. Youngest one unclasped his belt and dashed out of the car. Kim’s eyes widened as he did the same and busted out of the car, dashing after his boyfriend.</p><p>“Please, don’t start fights with Save. She’s a bitch but she cares. And she has us all wrapped around her little finger.” Porsche said, smiling at him. “Also, she would start a war with your family and probably win.”</p><p>Kinn frowned but nodded. They got out of the car and nodded at bodyguards who looked around. They were already checking if the place was safe, Porsche trained them well.</p><p>Kinn and Porsche found their brothers neat the path that lead to the back of the mansion, the younger one was swung across Kim’s back. Kinn raised his eyebrows, but Kim just shrugged. Typical.</p><p>“Should I be concerned that someone managed to catch him?”</p><p>A new voice appeared and they turned towards it. Man, younger than Porsche but older than Porsché was walking towards them, hands shoved inside his jeans pockets.</p><p>Porsche chuckled and looked at the other boy.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you didn’t drag any girl that was thirsting after you to show dad and pops?” Porsche blinked rapidly, trying to look innocent.</p><p>Porsché somehow managed to slip from Kim’s grip and landed on the grass, quickly jumping to his feet and wrapping arms around the boy.</p><p>“Sarawat! I missed you! Can we play after dinner?! Please, Porsche doesn’t want to!” He whined and made the boy, Sarawat, Kinn noted, smile widely. He ruffled his hair and winked at him.</p><p>“Sure little bro. Come on, big bro. Dad, Pops, Save, and King are already here. Seems like everyone is bringing dates today besides me and King!”</p><p>He wrapped his arm around his little brother’s waist and walked to the large patio, where a table with twelve chairs was prepared.</p><p>Kinn and Kim were raised in the elite, they saw settings like that all their lives. They also saw the other side of the city. The one where people were sleeping outside and dressed in things they found in the garbage. Somehow, even though this place screamed luxury it was also welcoming and peaceful. Not like the other mansions that were just for show.</p><p>“Porsche and Porsché Kirigun! You have ten seconds to explain yourselves!”</p><p>Kinn froze, Kim next to him doing the same. Kirigun, as the Kiriguns who were one of the most wealthy and powerful families in whole Thailand, Kirigun? They looked at each other, then turned to see a tall man in his forties with ink-black hair stride to their partners, hitting both in the head. Next to him, a shorter man with dark brown eyes laughed, wrapping his arm around the first one, dragging him away from Porsche.</p><p>“Sorry Dad, sorry Pops. We’re here okay?” Porsche pouted.</p><p>“We’re here and queer. Like a damn bl drama, I swear.” A feminine voice said, its owner appearing behind the men.</p><p>Saveannah Kirigun, one of the most influential women in Bangkok under thirty. Kim gripped his brother’s hand. They thought the same. How did they not know that Porsche and Porsché were related to Kiriguns?</p><p>“Dad! I didn’t mean to, I swear!” Porsche ran away, hiding behind Kinn. Which is pretty new, Kinn had to admit. He slowly turned his head to look at Porsche, who gripped the back of his shirt tightly.</p><p>“Dad! Pops! Leave Porsche alone! Please! We’ve been good, I swear!”</p><p>Leave it to Porsché to charm everyone around them.</p><p>Kinn observed silently as his husband’s family looked at them curiously. Saveannah was the first one to break the silence that fills the garden. Her eyes turned into slits.</p><p>“Pops, you owe me fifty. He got married without telling.” Smugness in her voice surprised Kinn. Porsche peaked from Kinn's shoulder and like a child, he stuck his tongue at her. In reply, she showed him her manicured middle finger.</p><p>“Okay. Okay. Children, let’s sit down. We have a lot to discuss apparently. Hello, I’m Tharn Kirigun. This is my husband Type. We’re Porsche and Porsché’s fathers. This is Saveannah, their older sister. Behind her is her husband, Hyuk. You’ve met Sarawat as I see.” Tharn Kirigun smiled at them.</p><p>“Where’s King?”</p><p>Saveannah snickered and grabbed her drink, downing it in one go.</p><p>“Probably our idiot brother is watching all new plants and making a list of stupid things about them.” She rolled her eyes and looked at Kinn, then at Kim. “Lovely, we don’t have one but two gangsters in the family. And here I thought we couldn’t get more insane.”</p><p>Both Theerapanyakuls froze and observed everyone. Sarawat simply shrugged, Saveannah looked down at her nails, her husband facepalmed, and their parents simply exchanged money. What kind of family is that?</p><p>Just then a teenager walked in, one resembling Type Kirigun more than Tharn Kirigun. He looks surprised to see new faces, but then he smiled widely and waves\d at them. Porsché returned the wave, while Porsche just smiled.</p><p>“Care to share something?” Kinn asks, his eyes not leaving Porsche’s, as he drags him from behind himself.</p><p>The other laughed awkwardly and looked at his sister.</p><p>“Oh no. Don’t think about it. I’ve been surrounded by gay disasters,” she pointed at their parents. “And gay disasters in the making. They don’t look like disasters so don’t scare them away.” She said, looking at Kinn and Kim.</p><p>Maybe this was a TV show? Kinn wondered when they sat down. Maybe it was a dream, well, more of a nightmare, but still. There’s no way this could be real. An hour later, when he was showed multiple winner cups that Porsche won, he thought that it was a nightmare, but he was now living in it.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>